1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container with diffuse extended irrigation for cultivating plants, particularly but not exclusively useful for ornamental indoor plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called water-storage containers, which allow to maintain the correct moisture of the soil for several days and therefore to prevent periodic watering, are already known. Those containers are therefore particularly appreciated by people who cannot, for various reasons, periodically water their plants for short and medium periods. The structure of those containers consists of a vase, which is substantially frustum-shaped but can also be squared, and is made of molded plastics, and of a grille-like partition which is arranged at the bottom of the containers and divides the internal region of the vase into two superimposed chambers. Accordingly, the upper chamber accommodates the soil in which the plant is bedded, while the water reserve is constituted in the lower chamber and is introduced either through an adapted hole, located at the partition, or from above by simple watering. Through wicks or tubes provided at the containment walls, the water drawn from the reserve flows over the soil and is thus distributed uniformly inside it.
A problem of these containers is that the water introduced in the reserve tends to stagnate and rises with difficulty along the tubes into the soil. Accordingly, it is not ensured that the plant receives extended and diffuse irrigation over short and medium periods.
Another drawback is that the water-reserve system can be applied practically exclusively to plastic vases, because in the case of earthenware containers or vases the water contained in the reserve tends to evaporate through the containment walls and the bottom.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the cited prior art by providing a container with diffuse and extended irrigation for cultivating plants which allows to extend the water-storage system also to earthenware vases.
An object of the invention is to provide a container in which the water contained in the reserve does not stagnate but becomes a source of diffuse and extended irrigation for the plant.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container at lower production costs than prior art containers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container which can be made with any shape and provided with any kind of decoration along its outer lateral surface.
This aim, these objects and others which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a container with diffuse and extended irrigation for cultivating plants as claimed in the appended claims.